Warm Breeze
by celtic7irish
Summary: Usami takes Misaki on a very private date. Misaki x Usami one-shot. Cross-dressing, outdoor sex.


Misaki flushed in absolute mortification. No way was he stepping out that door like this. Nuh uh, not happening! Absolutely not! Turning to growl at his tormentor, Misaki stopped short, his breath catching. Usami in a full suit was something that he would never get tired of seeing, he mused absentmindedly. The deep grey color complimented his platinum hair, and the deep violet tie flattered his brilliant eyes as he started back at Misaki appreciatively, making the younger boy flush.

"I can't believe you're making me do this," he muttered, pissed but unable to refuse with those eyes staring at him like they wanted to devour him. Whirling around and stomping for the door, Misaki felt the long skirt brushing around his ankles, before settling smoothly when he paused to put on the small flats that Usami had purchased just for this date. He had wanted Misaki to wear heels, but after seeing Misaki nearly break his ankle after being forced to try a pair on, he had given up, and bought the flats instead.

Closing his eyes, Misaki tried to summon up his indignation once again, but it just wasn't happening, especially when Usami hugged him from behind and whispered flattering things in his ear. He supposed, that if it was just for this one date, he could handle dressing up in women's clothing. Apparently, wherever they were going, dating males were not acceptable, and so they had to play along. Which meant that Misaki got to wear the dress, while Usami stood proudly in his suit. It had taken some serious pleading, and a little sneakiness, to get Misaki to agree to this entire thing, but the younger boy had never been able to refuse his lover for long.

Growling at himself for even thinking in such terms, Misaki gathered his courage and opened the door, stepping outside into the warm evening air. At the very least, he didn't have to wear make-up, he thought. That would have been too much for him to bear. Even now, Misaki fervently hoped they didn't run into anybody he knew, or he'd die from the embarrassment, he just knew he would.

Usami swept up beside him as he stood at the railing, waiting for his date. Tucking Misaki's arm under his, he led the way, moving conscientiously enough that Misaki didn't have any problems keeping up. The skirt shifted lightly around his ankles, noticeable only because he had, obviously, never worn a dress before.

Sighing, he glanced down at the dress, which had been padded in the chest area, although it hadn't needed much with his petite frame, he thought wryly. His dress had short sleeves that cut off just past his shoulders, and a swooping neckline that nonetheless managed to hide the fact that he was definitely male. It fitted to his slender form down to his hips, and then flared out to fall straight, giving him room to move freely. It wasn't a bad feeling overall, but it was still mortifying.

He was quickly seated in Usami's sports car, and then they were off, heading out of the city and into the more rural countryside that surrounded them. This surprised Misaki. Were they going to a different city? Misaki couldn't think of any place in this remote area that would be intolerant of two males hanging out together. Unless…

His eyes wide and furious, Misaki whirled in his seat and glared at Usami. "We're not actually going on a date, are we?" he demanded, pissed. If Usami had lied to him, he was gonna smack the other man.

Sparkling eyes met furious ones, and Usami smiled. "We are going on a date. But there won't be any other people around, no," he affirmed. Misaki's eyes widened, and he lunged at Usami, but was brought up short by his seatbelt. Usami's laughter filled the car, and even Misaki's fury couldn't last long in the face of that laughter. Usami had been working very hard lately, and hadn't really had any time for himself, much less for the both of them. He was always exhausted, and Misaki hadn't seen him smile often.

Flushing, Misaki fell silent, realizing that he didn't really have a choice, either way. Usami was Usami, and nothing was ever going to change that. And so he settled back into his seat and turned to stare out the window, watching the scenery pass. It was quite pretty out here in the suburbs, he thought, watching parks and trees pass by, with a few houses scattered here and there.

Finally, they pulled off onto a dirt road, and Misaki turned to watch out the front window as they headed into a forested area. He had a vague suspicion of what Usami had planned for them, but he knew that he was probably way off, as he so often was with the other man. His natural naivety worked against him whenever his benefactor was involved.

A few minutes later, Usami pulled the car over onto a side lane, and slipped out of the car, walking over quickly to open Misaki's door for him. Flushing lightly, Misaki nonetheless took the offered hand, and allowed himself to be pulled gently from his seat.

Once he was standing, Usami closed the door and opened the trunk, pulling out a large picnic basket. Misaki blinked. A picnic? At night? Shrugging, he figured what the hell. It wasn't like Usami had any time during the day, and the man was so odd when it came to dates, that Misaki didn't even try to figure it out anymore.

Moving back over to Misaki, Usami again offered his arm, and his partner accepted it reluctantly. Turning, Usami continued further down the lane, not speaking, with a small smile playing around his mouth. Misaki, for his part, just continued to watch the ground, trying not to trip and sprain an ankle, or snag the dress. After all, it was just a rental, so it would make sense to not dirty or tear it, right?

Turning a corner, they were abruptly inside a small clearing that sparkled in the light of the full moon above them. Gasping, Misaki looked up, seeing the stars shining brilliantly through the rough circle made by the trees surrounding the clearing. It was beautiful, and unlike anything Misaki had ever seen before.

Silently, Usami led him out into the middle of the clearing, and laid a large blanket over the ground, setting the picnic basket on top of it. Misaki seated himself as well, careful to sweep the skirt under his legs so that it didn't stretch and tear, as he watched Usami pull out tons of food. The two of them would never be able to eat it all, but Misaki saw many of his favorites, and realized that although Usami had probably ordered everything beforehand, he had thought it out, and had chosen foods that he knew Misaki would like.

Helping themselves to the delicious food, Misaki and Usami fell into easy conversation, not really focusing on anything in particular. Misaki thoroughly enjoyed these types of talks, when there were no intense emotions to hash out, or hurt feelings to soothe. When it was just two people, talking about whatever caught their fancy.

When they were both full, Misaki lay back, tucking his hands beneath his head as he stared up at the stars, enjoying the warm breeze that swirled through the clearing. This wasn't so bad, he thought idly, even if he had been made to dress as a girl. But, at the very least, it had been intended from the very start to be seen only by Usami, and Misaki appreciated that. He would have gone with Usami to a public place, but his embarrassment probably would have overridden the actual date.

Suddenly, his vision of the stars was blocked when Usami, having finished cleaning up the leftovers, leaned over him, bending down and kissing him, slipping his tongue into Misaki's mouth when the younger boy gasped in surprise. His eyes wide, Misaki was helpless to resist, and so he opened his mouth wider, granting Usami permission to explore.

A large, cool hand cupped his cheek briefly, before those slender fingers traced their way down his throat and into the dip of the dress' neckline. Misaki twisted, trying to move away, but Usami's other hand pinned him easily, catching his left wrist and pinning it to the blanket. Misaki should have known that Usami wouldn't let an opportunity to ravage him slip away so easily. Once again, his naivety had worked against him.

Usami's free hand slid around Misaki's back and pulled down the zipper on the dress, sliding the purple material down off of Misaki's shoulders. He released his left wrist only long enough to sit Misaki up and slide the dress down to his waist, the padding falling away with the dress.

Shivering, Misaki allowed himself to be laid back down on the thick blanket, knowing that there was no escape and finding that right now, he didn't really care. He might have protested earlier, but right now, sated with food and surrounded by warmth and starlight, he found himself giving in to Usami's ministrations.

Misaki lifted his hips when Usami tugged on the dress, allowing him to pull the rental the rest of the way off of him. Lips kissed their way down his chest, a tongue flicking out to tease his nipples, which grew hard under the urgent attention. With a sigh, Misaki felt himself growing aroused, and submitted.

Usami knew the instant he had given in completely, for he shifted back onto his heels and proceeded to strip himself of his suit. Misaki watched appreciatively as that pale, well-toned body was revealed. Usami might have been a spoiled rich brat, but he certainly kept his body in shape, and even Misaki could appreciate the raw manliness that radiated from his older lover.

With both of them stripped, Usami settled himself on top of Misaki, continuing his caresses and kissing Misaki until the smaller boy was breathless. One hand resting lightly on his hip, Usami reached to his right and came back with a small tube. Misaki would have rolled his eyes if he had been paying attention; leave it to Usami to be ready for any opportunity to make love to Misaki.

One long finger stroked across his entrance, and Misaki gasped at the cold liquid. Relentlessly, the finger slipped inside him and started moving around. Usami's other hand moved, grabbing hold of Misaki and stroking firmly, occasionally swiping a finger over the head and spreading the liquid around, leaving Misaki slick and panting. A second finger, and Misaki whimpered, writhing around the impaling digits. It didn't hurt with only two fingers, not anymore.

A third finger was added, and Misaki cried out as they stroked across that unique nub inside of him, sending sparks of pleasure shooting up his spine. Even the fact that they were outside, and just off of an obvious hiker's path, wasn't enough to keep him silent, and so he cried out, whimpering with pleasure.

The fingers were removed, and Misaki failed to hold back his moan of disappointment at the loss. A deep chuckle, and the fingers were back, pressing against his lips. Opening his mouth, Misaki allowed the digits inside, swirling his tongue around them and getting a groan in response. Slowly, inexorably, Usami's slender length was pushed inside him, and he moaned at the full sensation. A small burning shot across his spine, but Misaki ignored it, knowing that what was coming next would chase away the small discomfort.

Once he was fully seated, Usami replaced his fingers with his lips and tongue, and kissed Misaki hard. Misaki, for his part, threw his arms around Usami's neck and pulled him down, wrapping his legs around the older man's hips and urging him deeper.

Usami obliged him, and started a smooth, rocking rhythm that soon had them both panting. One hand supporting his weight so that he didn't crush his lover, Usami reached with the other hand and grabbed hold of Misaki, pumping him in time to his thrusts.

Misaki went quickly after that, the pleasure of Usami's hand combined with the pleasure tingling up his spine every time Usami hit that particular spot inside of him soon had him arching his back as he came, calling out Usami's name.

Sated and overly sensitized, Misaki fell limp as Usami continued to thrust inside him for a few more strokes, before arching his back with a groan and coming deep inside his lover. Sated, Usami pulled out, garnering another whimper from Misaki, and slumped over, shifting just enough that he wasn't crushing the smaller man with his weight.

The two men lay like that for several moments, panting, before Usami managed to gather himself enough to rise and clean them both off, using a soft cloth to gently wipe off the residue of their love-making. Misaki managed to gather himself up enough to sit up a few moments later, and looked around for the dress, grateful that Usami had actually bothered to strip him of it entirely before they had sex.

Staring in horror, Misaki realized why the cloth had been so soft when it had rubbed over him. Usami had used his dress to clean them up! With a snarl, Misaki turned to yell at Usami, only to stop short. The other man was curled up, completely naked, and breathing softly. Apparently, the sex had completely worn him out, and Misaki didn't have the heart to wake him up. He'd yell at him later.

For now, he moved the picnic basket off of the blanket, and then wrapped the extra material over his and Usami's body. They'd get up in a little while, and Misaki would yell at him, and Usami would just ignore him, and things would be back to normal. Smiling softly, Misaki allowed himself to fall into a sated sleep, snuggled comfortably against his lover.


End file.
